1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to alarm systems and, more particularly, is concerned with an alarm system for enclosing and protecting an area, such as a swimming pool.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Each year, a great number of children, or adults who sleep-walk, die by drowning or are seriously injured in swimming pool accidents. These accidents often result in significant medical expenses. Consequently, some states have passed laws requiring swimming pools to be protected by an enclosed fence. These fences, which must satisfy specific requirements in terms of height and opening dimensions, are expensive and often unattractive. Few homeowners voluntarily comply with these laws. A need therefore exists for a more economical solution to this problem.
Over the years, various systems have been developed to provide for the detection of objects or people on the premises of homes and other locations. A common element in these systems involve the use of lasers or infrared light with reflecting devices such as mirrors that set off an alarm whenever an object or person interrupts the normal course of the laser or infrared beam. Reflecting devices are used to angle and pass the beam in various directions such as around the perimeter of a swimming pool or building. Representative examples of this type of system are disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,335,285 to Gally, Jr. et al., U.S. Pat. No. 3,623,057 to Hedin et al., U.S. Pat. No. 3,688,298 to Miller et al., U.S. Pat. No. 3,711,846 to Schlisser et al., U.S. Pat. No. 3,898,639 to Muncheryan, and U.S. Pat. No. 4,910,498 to Feher. While the above mentioned prior art does address the issue of swimming pool safety without requiring fences, the solutions are technically advanced and too expensive for widespread use by the general public at their homes.
Consequently, a need remains for a simple, low-cost solution to ensure a safe swimming pool environment for children and adult sleep-walkers.